The Blood Elf Princess
by SasukePwnsNaruto
Summary: Blood Elf princess falls in love with a Nightelf man, the two are torn with coming from differnt factions, she was so beautiful but that meant nothing if she can't be with the man she loves. RomancexAdventurexSorrow


The Blood Elf Princess

In a world far away a planet called Azeroth the tenuous pack between Alliance and Horde has never more change, with wars going on all the time, The leader of the blood elves of Horde, King Azreal gave birth to a noble princess who will one day change the greed and hatred between the torn factions. The morning sun rise hitting the beautiful young blood elf princess awoken to a familiar being kissing her, her furry little baby boar Cabby. As she got up Arella got her pet and took leave to her bathroom there she got changed and ready for her big day, as princess Arella was entitled to be treated as royalty, she of course had every maid, butler, cook, hair stylist by her side making sure she looks beautiful each day. "Being in her kingdom can be lonely" she thought to herself, as she was walking in the clean white pale halls of the castle she bumped into a person who was in a rush, it was her father King Azreal, as she got up just realizing what had happen she seen the anger in his eyes, spallter of ink all over his clothes, before she utter any words the king just left walking away without even saying a word. This has going on for a while now, holding her baby boar she realize ever since her mother died her father been so bitter and annoyed by her, saying the only reason she was even alive was to revive the kingdom with a grandchild, but as years went by no mate has been suited for her most of the suitors she was welcomed to tended to be to feminine or uptight.

As she approaches the eating table she was welcome by family and friends, it was her 18th birthday she was now a woman. As she sat there she couldn't help but feel bored of the situation, holding her chin up as she was deep in thought she realize a lot of these people who are here are just infatuated in her beauty and nothing more, she was after all the fairest of the land. As the day went on and the sun deceased in the night sky the party finally finish for her. Arella took a walk to the forest, holding her boar tightly as the night sky grew darker and darker with each second. Arella noticed a grim fire as she kept walking it grew brighter and brighter, she started to make view of a person, before she open her mouth she realize who was it, her smile she once had grew into a stern face, it was a night elf.

Arella was told of the ruthless things the Alliance were capable of, especially the Night Elves who were the most evil; killings and massacres they had done to her people, as she was deep in thought she realize that this night elf didn't look like he has done any of these things, he was kindly asleep by his bedside was accompany by his pet wolf, sleeping so soundly she couldn't help but think how handsome the man was; a strong tone body, a stern brow. Arella knew she could never approach him just fearing what would happen. Days went by and she came to the forest every day waiting for this night elf to return, he never did. Until finally one day during the afternoon she went looking for him again, the flowers were blooming and the air smelled so sweet. She walked to the river and there she seen her friend, it was that night elf, he was fishing and from what she was seeing not very well at that, he kept trying and trying and no luck getting anything. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of this, without knowing she realized what she just done and his wolf started to growl towards her direction, she got frighten and started running back to her kingdom.

The next day she thought of what happened and realized the only reason she couldn't talk to him was because of the fact she was different than him, it didn't matter how beautiful she was, how pretty her green eyes were to anyone, she wasn't a night elf and she knew it, she just wish she can change in order to just talk to him. The next day was very cloudy, the sky looked like it was going to rain, and no one was out in the town. As she was walking she noticed a figure in the direction, it was a warlock banshee, and she was a terrifying sight to look at, with the deadliest white eyes along with her eight arms. She was a medicine woman, a crazy one at that, her father always told her to stay away from her, but she was desperate she knew the warlock could help her out. As she approach her, she felt a bad presence as her white eyes shot daggers in her body, her mouth opening letting out some forsaken saliva and smell, "What can I do for you princess Arella, the most beautiful one of them all?", Arella tried opening her mouth but nothing came out and before she can say something, the warlock used a spell and mind read her thoughts, " Oh I see…" the warlock said, she then gave her a potion and just told her "with this you'll get him, but there's a cost to it that you'll know once you take it, and with that she return home with the vial.

In her room, she couldn't but think of what the warlock told her, but she threw those thoughts aside and drank the vial anyways, she fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke she felt different, she didn't know what it was at first; her skin felt darker, and her body seemed bigger. She heard a knock at her door, she fled to her washroom and locked the door and said she was in there. The person knocked was the king and asked angrily where she has been earlier, the princess didn't respond, she knew he was mad, as she turn on the light she realize what had happen, her skin was dark purple, her eyes were deemed blue, her body structure grew, no longer petite, no longer beautiful, but that didn't matter to her she realize what she had become, a smile appeared on her face and she spoke out a whisper "I'm a night elf". She put on a robe to cover her appearance, took her boar and stormed out and not even acknowledging her father, she didn't care what happened or how it happened she knew she had what she wanted and wanted to see a particular person.

It started to pour harder, the sky begin to twilight, the cold wind pierced her skin, she saw a abandon camp area and made a fire, there she waited for what seem like an eternity then finally a person approach her, it was him. He spoke to her to what seem like honey in her ears, "Hello miss, I believe I haven't seen you here before, my name is Raziel" he said, she was shy at first but utter "my...my name is Arella" she let out a small smile. The two of them talked for hours, getting to know another, she hid the fact that she was and told him she had no home to go to, he invited her to his house and there she went to sleep, she didn't care what she did it felt right for her. As she awaked a knife was around her throat, she looked around and notice Raziel was tied up and besides the intruder stood the warlock, she had an evil smirk on her face and spoke out "Say hello to your new queen princess Arella" she realized what was happening, the evil banshee got what she wanted, the intruder took her and Raziel to the prison. Arella knew sooner or later he was going to find out so she confessed to Raziel what happen and what she has done, a sad expression appeared on his face then quickly turn into a smile and admitted to her he knew she was always there, she couldn't help but feel happy, even if she died tonight she wouldn't mind it as long as she was with him.

They started to talk more, he told her how his clan was dying due to the war, his goal in his life was to rebuild his clan, but so far none of his suitors were right for him. She without hesitating spoke out "I can do it". The fire that lit up the prison burned out leaving them together and making the child for him, sweat and love filled the air as they expressed interest to each other. The months go by and her Arella's belly got bigger and bigger and their love grew with it. The warlock made stops from time to time to see her progress, realizing what could happen by seeing that this baby she had could throw her title in the ground if he grew so after some thought, she put some poison dust in her food and gave it to her the next day. She release them to the open, they didn't know why but they were free, months later she was giving birth to her baby, it was a painful experience, the pain was so unbearable, her once cheerful face grew fainter and fainter, Raziel noticed this and realize she was dying, moments as the baby came out her breathing grew weaker and weaker and finally stopped, Arella died.

The baby though came out healthy and strong, but in the process the mother was lost. Raziel knew who was responsible and took charge, he got his deadly sword, went to the kingdom in a rage and before he got to even see the banshee, the guards over took him and killed him, leaving a helpless baby on his own. The baby grew up to be a strong warrior name Raphael, thanks to a townsman's family who were ex warriors, even though he was half night elf and blood elf he still earned respect with the town. It wasn't easy he faced with obstacle after obstacle but he somehow managed. The townsman family who knew his dad was given a note to give to his son when he grew up, as he got the note he read it to himself "live your life, and always reach for your goals", he started to tear up and realized how much he was cared for. He knew what he had to do.

Raphael made this goal to get revenge for his mother and father. He got his gear he needed and got his father's weapon that was given to him, he made it to the castle where he was stopped at the throne, there lied was the banshee. Raphael got his sword, took aim, back his leg to a throwing direction and threw it at her, slicing the warlock banshee in half, right that second a sudden relief was given out, when he approached the queen he then realize who it was, shock appeared on his face as the appearance of the banshee changed and her dark skin lighten and became soft as silk, it was his grandmother, the queen that once lived besides the king so long ago was cursed and was changed to a banshee. Moments went by and footsteps were heard coming in the hall as the king appeared with a terrifying expression on his face, before he said anything Raphael took off not even making eye contact with the king and left the old world he once knew and went on to live his own life.

The End


End file.
